This invention relates to surface renders in particular but not limited to durable and decorative masonry renders and methods of their application to the internal and external surfaces of buildings.
Concrete or cement based masonry renders are well known finishes applied to the external and internal walls of buildings. In general such prior art masonry renders are substantially comprised of a mixture of sand and Portland cement with additions such as plasterers lime and colouring agents. Most render finishes are applied manually to the building surface with a trowel, sponge or roller or may be sprayed under high pressure.
Problems associated with prior art renders include the tack of being generally waterproof as opposed to being merely water resistant. Other problems include a lack of adhesion of the render to smooth surfaces and different types of surfaces; breaking down of the render due to continued exposure to harsh sunlight or strong ultra violet light, shrinkage, and susceptibility to frost and fungal damage. In addition the composition of the render mixture must be such that during the application process it retains a workable consistency to achieve commercially satisfactory results.
It Is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome or alleviate to at least some degree some of the problems associated with prior art masonry render mixtures and methods of their application.